


Maybe Vader Someday Later Now He's Just a Small Fry (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets his favorite voice actor at a convention.  As it turns out, he's <i>dreamy</i>.  And Jared is a Klingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Vader Someday Later Now He's Just a Small Fry (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Vader Someday Later Now He's Just a Small Fry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22434) by chash. 



**Title:** [Maybe Vader Someday Later Now He's Just a Small Fry](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/131680.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG 13  
 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
 **Summary:** Jared meets his favorite voice actor at a convention. As it turns out, he's _dreamy_. And Jared is a Klingon.

 

 **Format:** mp3

27.7 MB, 30 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/6pcphq0omy)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?du26ykpn8bss72i)


End file.
